


Captain and Agent Lance

by Tricochet



Series: Ebony and Ivory Sharpe [11]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Ball Pit, F/F, marriage proposals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 05:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13851255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tricochet/pseuds/Tricochet
Summary: Ava and Sara track down a pair of kittens in a restaurant.





	Captain and Agent Lance

**Author's Note:**

> Several of the conversation snippets in here are based on a Tumblr blog called avalance-incorrect! I love every single quote on that page.

“I don’t like this,” Sara says. “Why did it have to be a prehistoric kitten? I just want to pet it.”

“It ran into a kid’s restaurant,” Ava says. She chases after it. “How about you look for it and I talk to the employees? Say we’re health service or something?”

“Alright,” Sara says. She pushes the door open and follows the kitten to the edge of the ball pit and dives in.

One of the waiters approaches Sara. Ava interrupts him. 

“This is Agent Lance. We’re with the health department.”

“Okay,” the man says. “They usually don’t visit without warnings.”

Sara flails around in the ball pit. She resurfaces and looks around, then dives back in. A disgruntled toddler climbs out and starts to cry. 

Ava intercepts the angry parents and puts on her best diplomacy smile to calm them down.

Sara’s head rises out of the ball pit. She has the kitten cradled in her arms. 

“Alright. I got her. Let’s get some food. You know, since we’re here,” she says, and Ava nods. 

She wipes the memories of everyone present, then sits down at the restaurant to eat. The kitten sits in Sara’s lap.

“You know, my rank is Captain Lance. Not Agent Lance,” Sara says. 

“I know,” Ava says. “I was talking about me.”

Sara tilts her head and looks at Ava. Ava looks away. 

“You know, when we get married, I was just testing the name out,” Ava says.

“When we get married?” Sara says. 

“Yeah.”

“You’ve never proposed to me,” Sara points out.

“Oh,” Ava says. “I guess I haven’t.”

Ava looks around for something to grab. She takes the kitten from Sara and gets down on one knee in front of the restaurant. 

“Sara, will you marry me?”

“I would love to,” Sara says. She smiles at Ava and reaches for the cat. “Can we keep her?”

“Sara, you know the rules.”

“But look at this beautiful face!”

Ava looks at Sara and brushes her hair away from her face.

“I was talking about the cat,” Sara says.

Ava moves back and blinks. “Alright, fine.”

Someone yells, and Sara and Ava look around at the same time. 

“There’s something in the gumball machine!” a kid yells. Ava walks over to investigate. 

“How’d you get in there, sweetie?” Ava says to the kitten. It’s clearly not from that time period. Ava picks it up gently and walks back to Sara. 

“I think we have another one,” Sara coos. “Can we keep her too?”

Ava sighs and kisses her. “If we’re already messing time up that much, one more cat won’t hurt.”


End file.
